Sacrifice Of Angels
by Lost Mercenary
Summary: An insane Eggman is finally defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog, who had gone mad and destroyed several places on the planet. But what was the cause for the scientists insanity? And could it one day affect Sonic and the others?


**SACRIFICE OF ANGELS**  
_By Lost Mercenary_

**Chapter 1**

_"There is a greater darkness than the one we fight, it is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers or principalities it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams and against this peril we can never surrender. The future is all around us waiting in moments of transition, to be born in moments of revelation. No one knows the shape that of future or where it will take us, only that it is always born… in pain."_

"FIRE!"  
The thousands of bullets from the deadly machine gun turrets soured over the plains of the Green Hill Zone in a dazzling, but deadly display of heat and light. Despite the time being almost midnight the continuing barrage of gunfire lit up the area like it was midday. What was once beautiful green land though was being pulverized by the heavy weaponry that kept missing their one, single target. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic speeded toward the final base of Eggman, which contained the last of his deadly forces, preparing to take out his enemy once and for all. After a catastrophic incident that led to the destruction of Never Lake and all of its residents, Sonic and his allies had launched a full scale war on the evil scientist who had now gone too far. The madman had gone insane after suffering so many defeats by the one whom he called "a running pincushion" and no longer cared if the world existed or not. Defeat was simply no longer an option for him.  
Knuckles and Rouge concentrated on taking out his forces on Angel Island while everyone else fought here on Mobius' main land. Eggman's Launch Base, his Egg Forts, the Death Egg and most of his Badnik forces had been decimated in last few months and this base that Sonic was attacking now was his last outpost. It wouldn't be taken without one hell of a fight.

Sonic was quickly closing in on the bases defence perimeter and the gunfire was becoming more rapid, but he still managed to dodge every single bullet with ease. Sonic gave a glance to the turrets that were targeting him. He simply smirked like he does, entered his spin attack and flew straight at several of the turrets. The guns never knew what hit them and immediately after Sonic paid his snappy visit they exploded in a show of light and heat, hurtling debris everywhere and damaging another bunch of weapon emplacements. Sonic was now right in the middle of Eggman's defences and pressed on with his attack…

Meanwhile, in another part of the Green Hill Zone, an army of Badniks were locked in battle with an Echidna, a Bat and a dark Hedgehog. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow stood back to back, taking out any and every enemy that came towards them, whilst looking out for one anothers backs.  
"Damn man. How many more of these things are there?" said Knuckles who was beginning to feel slightly exhausted from the long winded battle. Rouge spoke up.  
"Enough so that you can stop complaining and keep fighting!"  
"Guys," said Shadow with his usual cool, dark exterior, "save it until we've turned these things into nothing but scrap."  
These three were just a distraction to divert most of Eggman's Badnik forces away from his base. One thing about him being insane is that Eggman had become a lot more paranoid and when he saw three of his worst enemies nearby he threw all he could at them. It was a foolish mistake as only a few Badniks and automated defences now guarded his base. But the distraction would soon take its toll on all three of the heroes. And it was now up to Sonic to finish the job before they became completely overwhelmed.

"Too easy!"  
Sonic had pummelled yet another bunch of gun turrets and Badniks. A massive hole now lurked in Eggman's defences leaving the door wide open for the next stage of the assault. Sonic sent out a shrill whistle and then hurried on and continued to take out more and more of the enemy weaponry with exceptional ease. As the echo of his whistle died out it was replaced by a new sound, it was from a set of spinning propeller blades.  
The Tornado flew overhead and opened fire on the base. Missiles soured into the air trying to take out the aircraft but Tails was just to good of a pilot and evaded or shot down every one that approached him and his friend in the back cockpit, Amy Rose.  
"Nice for you guys to show up on time." cried out Sonic to them, "it was getting kinda boring having to smash all this up by myself".  
"No prob, Sonic." replied Tails as he flew above.  
"Did you guys forget to bring something?"  
Amy was now the one to talk, "Of course not. I'm not forgetful unlike some people!"  
"What do you mean?" said the hedgehog looking confused.  
"You still owe me a date from last week!"  
"Eh… I'll… eh… I'll make it up to you. Just chuck it down. This is the last place for this kinda discussion anyways."  
Somewhat frustrated and having half a mind to chuck her mallet at him too, Amy took out the energy ring and threw it down to Sonic. He jumped into the air, caught it and immediately went into a super spin attack, heading straight for the primary base complex.  
"Knock, knock."  
Sonic pulverized the wall and left a gaping hedgehog sized hole in it. He simply smirked and called out, "Anyone home?"  
And sure enough this question was immediately answered by the dozens of Badniks that were coming at him from both sides. Clutching onto the ring and looking as cool headed as ever, Sonic sped towards the enemy robots…

Eggman sat in his command chair looking at all the monitors that showed the ensuing chaos that was surrounding him. He had been beaten again? By that cursed hedgehog again? He couldn't accept it…  
"I WON'T EXCEPT IT!" he shouted out in all his rage and anger. The blood in the insane humans veins was near boiling point and was being expressed by the smashing of equipment and shooting droid robots doing their jobs. Rational thought had now all but gone from his once brilliant mind and all that remained was mental chaos.  
The sounds of explosions and things smashing could now be heard outside of the control room.  
"The hedgehog… THE HEDGEHOG!" cried out the madman. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!"  
The chaotic noises drew closer and closer and soon were right outside the steel doors. After the explosion of a random badnik and echoed into oblivion all went eerily silent. Eggman stood there, armed with a handgun, getting ready to fight his nemesis.  
"Eggman!" came a cry from outside.  
Suddenly the 7 inch steel doors were blown clean off their hinges and sent flying into the walls. Before the cloud of ash and dust had cleared Eggman fired randomly into it hoping to score a hit on the hedgehog. As the dust finally cleared though there was no trace of him.  
"Try looking behind you next time Egg Breath."  
And with that comment Sonic came flying towards Eggman and smashed the villain with his fists at full force. The evil scientist was pummelled into the ground without any restraint by Sonic. His punches and kicks sent devastating blows into the his enemy's body which he obviously could not handle for much longer. As memories of the residents of the Never Lake and all the other faces of Eggman's victims shot through Sonic, his anger, rage and sadness grew. Once considered to be nothing more than mere rivals he had tolerated the man for years but after The Never Lake Incident they had become bitter enemies.  
Eggman was now near enough near complete unconsciousness and his battered face could not even utter out cries of pain. Sonic took hold of him and flung him across the room right into the chamber that contained the stolen Chaos Emeralds. The blue hedgehog ignored them and set his sights firmly on Eggman. He was going to end this here and now, no one else was going to suffer because of this man… no one.  
Sonic spoke out to the now crippled evil genius whose eyes glared at him with unimaginable insanity. "For a long time I tolerated you Eggman, for so many years I let you try to screw me over and fail miserably. But no more. Not after what you done at Never Lake! I had a lot of friends there you know! And you killed them!"  
The Chaos Emeralds began to glow softly.  
"And it didn't end there did it? You carried on your insane rampage trying to kill everyone and everything on this planet out of your insane mind. YOU KILLED SO MANY! WELL IT ENDS HERE!"  
The emeralds glow was now beaming, almost blinding. Sonic's fists clenched and the colour of his skin was changing. It was no longer staying blue… it was turning gold.  
"IT'S GONNA END NOW EGGMAN! YOU..."  
Sonic's eyes turned red, his voice now completely full of anger and rage. All other emotions vanished from within him. Only anger remained.  
"… END…"  
Sonic's clenched fist started form a blinding show of light and energy. It was growing in intensity and power with no signs of stopping. The aura around Sonic was growing with it. As if both were growing with Sonic's rage. The emeralds stayed there, sitting, shining as if they were watching the nightmare scene.  
"…HERE!"  
Sonic launched his horrific energy attack. His aura exploded with power destroying anything in its wake. Sonic screamed in hate, anger and rage as he fired the ball of amazing energy at Eggman, who also screamed his last insane laugh.

Outside, Tails and Amy saw Eggman's base go up in a massive explosion. The Tornado rocked about as the shockwave smashed into it. Amy clung on for dear life while Tails wrestled the controls to try and keep the plane steady.  
Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge looked on from a distance as they witnessed it. Each of them were lost for words and could hardly utter a breath. None of them and seen or felt such power before.  
After the explosion calmed down, and the dust had settled, Tails landed the plane in the massive crater that was the last outpost of Eggman. Amy had jumped out of the plane almost as soon as the Tornados wheels hit the ground and she started running to try and look for sonic.  
"SONIC!" she cried out in fear and worry. No reply. Tails helped her look for the blue hedgehog. 10 minutes had passed and Amy's eyes started to fill with tears. She couldn't find him. Just then she heard a cry from Tails…  
"Amy! Over here! I found him!"  
Amy was off like a shot and ran towards the direction of Tails voice. As soon as she found them she saw…  
"Sonic?"  
Sonic The Hedgehog lie on the ground, bruised, beaten and blood dripping. He lay there unconscious… near death. And around him laid the Chaos Emeralds drained of energy.  
"SONIC!"

To Be Continued...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll get the other one up as soon as I can. Please R and R and let me know what you guys thought about.


End file.
